Letters to Maine
by Pixie Star Fire
Summary: The Pine Tree State will be accepting any and all letters, unless they are from polititians and/or sales people . So humor the girl and write, okay?
1. Introduction

Hi, I'm Abigail M. Jones, otherwise known as the personification of Maine, the land of pine trees, lobster, chowdah, and clean air.

No, I'm not part of Uncle Canada, nor and I Mini Mass. I am answering letters, so please send them in, and I will respond as soon as possible.

Please, I'm pretty desperate for company...

AS LONG AS YOU ARE NOT A POLITITAN OR A SALES PERSON, I will try my best to be polite. No guarentees for Massachusetts either.

Yours truly,

**Abigail (Maine) Jones**


	2. Texas 1

_Howdy Maine!_

_Down here in the south we like BBQ chicken, rodeos and country music that_

_sings about how patriotic we are. Then we like to put on cowboy hats, and_

_boots and square dance! What do y'all like to do for fun? What is yer favorite_

_Hank Williams Sr. song? Do you know Hank Williams Sr.? Are you single?_

_Better than a wild steer running into the wild blue yonder,_

_Bud (Texas) Jones_

Hi Bud!

Well, up here in Maine we like chowder, lobster, swimming, and hunting. We've got road races and festivals that show off the up-and-coming artists, and concerts that we all go to so we can have some fun.

I'm sorry, but I don't know who Hank Williams Sr. is… But do you like any Jimmy Buffett songs?

Yes, I am single, probably because my twin is more noticeable than me, and gets all the attention.

Yours,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	3. karinchan2000 1

_Dear Abigal,_

_Hi! My friends and I are friends with Antarctica. We don't live in Antarctica._

_We live in Utah. He lives with my friend who is letting him do somthing_

_similar to this. Her name is Nekome-sama. Anyways I just wanted to ask if you_

_know Antarctica?_

Dear karin-chan2000,

No, I haven't met Antarctica yet, but it is nice to know that I'm not the only lonely nation who takes letters. Thank you for your letter, I hope you will keep writing.

You know, as long as you aren't a politician.

Yours,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	4. Sydney 1

Ello Mate,

My human name is Sydney. That's my personification too.

Real original, eh mate?

So, what do you look like? Dad's trying to get me to get to know people

better, so maybe we can go scuba diving, or something like that, eh mate?

Do you have any crushes Mate? I do. But you have to tell me first mate.

I have another question mate. How many time did I day 'mate', mate? I can't

really tell when I say it mate.

Sincerely,

Sydney

Dear Sydney,

Well, at least people will never mix up your name!

Well, I have blond hair, and I'm pretty tall, with that strange cowlick I (sadly) inherited from my mom (America). I usually wear a blue bomber hat with a plaid flannel shirt, paired with jeans and hiking boots. I've got a pet lobster, named Pinch, who likes to sit on my shoulder and can't seem to die.

Scuba diving? I would love to! It's a bit cold to swim up here, but I do anyways. Maybe you could come visit and I could take you skiing?

You're lucky you have a dad, I don't know who mine is. All I have is my mom (America), but I guess he's better than nothing, even though he always forgets me.

Umm…. You'll have to promise not to tell anyone, okay? Swear?

You said "mate" nine times.

Yours,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	5. karinchan2000 2

Dear Abigail,

Hehe! It's me again. No I'm not a politician. I promise.

Anyways I will have to warn you that if you do meet Antartica he has a spoon um... I guess you could call it a fetish of using it as a weapon. He also has an axe that (Papa) France takes away a lot so that's why he uses a spoon. Oh! Also if his eyes ever turn crimson when your around be afraid.

-karin-chan2000

Dear karin-chan2000,

I'm, glad you aren't a politician. I'm not a big fan of them, because they give Maine an undeserved bad name.

A spoon? Well, my siblings have stranger weapons. Annie (Iowa) fights with a stalk of corn. Well, I have a double-barrel shotgun and a chainsaw, so I hope that if his eyes ever crimson, I will be prepared.

Yours, Abigail (Maine) Jones


	6. Sydney 2

Dear Abigail,

Haha~ So right, mate!

Well, I have dark brown hair that always in a ponytail, mate. I have tan skin and green eyes. I wear a green dress with purple flowers on it. I have a tortoise name Bell.

Yeh~ Scuba Diving is fun, mate. One time, I found met a sea turtle, mate! Sounds pretty cool, mate.

Yeh~ I think moms are better than dads, mate.

I swear on Bell and all my land, mate.

Heh~ Sorry 'bout that, mate. It's bad habit I got from my dad, mate.

Sincerely,

Sydney

Sydney,

A tortoise? That sounds like a wicked cool pet! Maybe Bell and Pinch could be friends?

Sea turtles can't live here, but we have seals! They're wicked fun to swim with, if you know where to look for them.

Well, my mom is a guy who practically ignores me. If he isn't ignoring me, he's confusing me with my twin. Your dad is Australia, right?

Okay, I have a crush on Alaska. I know we're technically related, but all of my other sibling date each other and Mom doesn't seem to care. I just don't want Russia to know, he would nuke me to space and back.

Do you have a crush? I promise I won't tell.

Nah, it's cool. I've got some wicked bad speech habits of my own.

Yours,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	7. karinchan2000 3

Dear Abigail,

If Antartica's eyes turn crimson you might(key word:MIGHT) be prepared. He has... I guess you could call them mood eyes. Anyways Crimson eyes: violent Pink-ish blue eyes: playful Gray: nuetral. Oh! and before I forget is it okay if I call you Abby?

-Karin-chan2000

Dear Karin-chan2000

Thank you for the tip! Do you think I'll ever be able to meet him? He sounds like a pretty awesome person.

Of course you can call me Abby! Can I call you Karin?

Yours truly,

Abby (Maine) Jones

**I got a nasty review from someone (who shall remain unnamed due to my dislike) who said this story is illegal. I don't think so, because I don't own Hetalia, but I do own Abigail. So Letters to Maine shall continue!**


	8. Authors Note

**Just to make things clear I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! (I wish I did)**

**I had been reading through my chapters and realized that in my rush to answer the letters, I forgot a disclaimer! So here it is, my mistake. Sorry if you thought that this was a chapter...**

**~Pixie Star Fire**


	9. Oklahoma 1

Dear Maine,

How are you? I have been wanting to write you a letter but i've been busy playing my you can come over sometime? I could make us some hot chocolate(Its been really cold here lately!) And i can show you my horses too!

-Oklahoma

Hi Oklahoma!

It's great to hear from you, and it's cool that you play the flute! I've been good, you seem to have gotten all the cold weather this year! Huh, we haved no snow right now, it's wicked weird!

I'd love to come and visit you sometime, and hot chocolate sounds great! Maybe you could come up here and escape the heat in the summer, I make a wicked good bowl of chowdah!

Yours truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	10. karinchan2000 4

Hello,

Its me again. Sure, of corse you can call me Karin. I'll talk to Antartica and see if he will write you a letter. It been weird in Utah lately. We got snow and its spring now. Oh, and since today is 3/14 its PI DAY! Happy pi day!

Dear Karin,

Yes, I've recieved Antarctica's letter.

The weather up here in Maine is strange also, I've been getting a heat wave. It's pretty nice, honestly can't complain. It's 84 degrees right now.

Happy Pi Day to you to, even though now it's closer to April Fools.

Yours Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	11. Antarctica 1

Dear Maine,

Hello, I've been told about you by one of my friends so I wanted (read: was forced) to write to you.

So you're one of North America's states? I feel sorry for you, I don't know if I'd be able to deal with that...that...idiot! *takes deep breath and lets it out* He gets me really ticked at times.

But anyway, whats it like in Maine? England (my original guardian) says I'm not aloud to go anywhere other then his and France's place without permission.

Enough of my rambling,

Antarctica

Dear Antarctica,

It's nice to finally hear from you! Karin has told me a lot about you (Nothing bad, don't worry.)

Yeah... Sometimes I wonder about that. Canada seems to be a nicer (and more stable) place to live. My mom (America) ticks off a lot of people, don't worry!

Maine is nice, relatively mild weather with the occational Noreaster, lots of pine trees and ocean to swim in. Perhaps you could come visit me, I'd love to have some company up here!

I don't mind your rambling at all, I've done plently of it myself!

Do you have any pets?

Your Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	12. Antarctica 2

Maine,  
>Shes told you about me huh? It better not be anything bad...or else she'll<br>meet my spoon of ultimate spoonness...  
>I've met Canada before...but I couldn't find him after I got us snacks...oh<br>and you say that America is your mom? May I ask who your dad is? Sorry if Im  
>being abit nosy...<br>Hm...Maine does sound nice...although if I am given permission, I fear I wont  
>be doing any swimming...you see, I have a fear of water for I cant<br>swim...strange considering that Im surrounded by it...  
>Pets?...Well I do have a couple penguins but all they do is tip over my<br>equipment and try and push me down a slope so I'll slide...strange ones they  
>are...what about you, do you have any annoyances-I mean...pets?<br>Oh boy this one was long,  
>Antarctica<p>

Antarctica,

Your spoon... of ultimate spoonness? Okay then... But yes, she told me about you. Not anything bad, I swear!

Canada is nice once you realize that he's there. My dad is a bit of a touch subject because I don't really know who he is...

No swimming? That's fine, we can go camping up north!

Your pets sound fun, I'd love to meet them some day! I have a pet lobster, he doesn't do too much.

Yours Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	13. Colorado 1

Hi, Maine. It's your sister, Colorado.

Would you like to come over? It's nice here, and I can tell you that secret  
>that I've been carrying around...<p>

Do you know why my left hand is covered with metallic wires and has been ever  
>since we've met? Let me tell you, the reason is the secret that I want to tell<br>you. And it is out of this world.

See you soon, sis?

Ponderosa Jones, Colorado

Colorado,

Hi! It's been a wicked long time since I've seen ya! There are never any state meetings anymore, so I'm kind of stuck up here with New Hampshire and my idiot twin Massachusetts to keep me company.

A secret? Sounds wicked intriguing. A metallic left hand? Sound like the work of aliens based on what you're telling me...

Thank you for the invitation to visit, it would be so much fun!

See ya wicked soon!

Yours Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	14. Antarctica 3

Maine,  
>Yes...my spoon of ultimate spoonness...okay good...<br>I agree...when ever I can go to meetings, I have to sit next to him and we  
>occasionally talk when Eyebrows is giving another boring lecture...and Im<br>sorry about that. If it makes you feel any better, I dont know who any of my  
>parents are.<br>Camping? Sounds fun...last time I went camping it was somewhere in my place  
>and I got ambushed by penguins...<br>Eh...right, fun...just, if you do, keep in mind that they DO like to throw  
>fish at newcomers...thats why I always get complaints from the scientists<br>about flying fish...  
>I wanna lobster!<br>Antarctica

Antarctica,

You're funny!

Mom likes to talk to anyone and everyone who will listen, whether they want to or not. Sorry if he talked your ear off. I've been on the receiving end of Eyebrows lectures before, and they are NOT fun at all. Thank you, I'm sorry ya don't know who your parents are. Have ya thought of trying to use DNA testing to find them?

Ambushed by penguins? Sounds like an adventure! I've never had anything that interesting happen to me while camping, although there was that one encounter with that grizzly bear...

I'm used to people throwing fish at me, I work at the docks when I have free time and they're always tossing fish everywhere, so it wouldn't be anything unusual for me.

Come on up and I can get you some! Prices are wicked low this year and I can get ya a good deal!

Yours Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	15. Antarctica 4

Maine,  
>Em...thanks...I guess...<p>

I know he does and its fine...the idiot met my spoon...of ultimate spoonness!  
>No, they are not fun...try receiving a lecture about the improper use of the<br>word gander...and the 'i' before 'e' rule..."Because its 'i' before 'e' except  
>after 'c' and sounding like 'a' as in 'neighbor' and 'way' and on weekends and<br>holidays and all throughout May and you'll always be wrong no matter what you  
>say!" Jebus...<p>

DNA testing? I havent thought about that...I'll have to try...

Trust me. It sucks. Grizzly bear?... Oh really? Well...thats certainly something interesting.

O3O Really...? You'd do that?...  
>I think I love you now...<p>

Antarctica

Antarctica,

You're welcome!

Oh good lordy, that sounds horrible. I got the lecture on the improper use of "wicked" and how I don't pronounce my words correctly. Geez, he thinks everyone who doesn't have his accent is speaking "improperly". Improper my ass! He's also given me lectures on my language...

Well, I'm not really known for my police department, but I could get you a DNA test if you want.

Yeah, apparently that grizzly cub had really overprotective parents.

Sure thing! I could ship some to you. Do you want to eat them, or keep one as a pet?

Umm... Okay! Love you too, I guess... ^^'

Yours Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	16. Antarctica 5

Maine,  
>Agreed. I mean...I used to have his accent and he would only lecture me about<br>not holding a teacup properly...ah yes, Ive had lectures about my vulgar  
>language as well...b-but I tend not to use it as much n-now...<p>

Really? That would be brilliant!

Thats just...wow...

Eat them? That seems mean...I want one as a pet! It seems fun...

A-and speaking of l-love...u-uh...gah! N-nevermind...! o/o  
>Im gonna die...,<br>Antarctica

Antarctica,

I think it's just because my twin and I used to be part of his colony... I think he feels responsible for us and wants us to be "ladies". Why would I want to be a lady? It would be so boring...

Sure! Could you get some DNA samples from some of the more likely candidates and send them to me please?

Well, they are considered a delicacy up here, but they are very easy to care for. Pinch is special, he doesn't need water, but I'll send you one. I suggest getting rubber bands for the claws so that it won't pinch you.

o/o Y-you're the one who brought it up!

Yours Truly,

Maine


	17. karinchan2000 5

Dear Maine,  
>I'm sorry I haven't replied in FOREVER but surprisingly enough I have had a<br>VERY busy summer. I feel bad about not talking to you... but anyways I can see  
>you and Antartica are getting along! Yay! :D I hate Summer... its too hot!<br>-Karin

Dear Karin,

It's okay! I've been busy up here too.

Antarctica is so nice! He's not at all scary like you described him.

Maine is in the center of a heat wave, the only thing I can say is thank goodness for the ocean!

Yours Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	18. Antarctica 6

Maine,  
>Yeah...Im glad Im a boy...and I live on a block of ice...with scientists who<br>bug the crap outta me...  
>U-um...sure...but it might take a while...you see, I hardly know anyone who<br>even looks like me let alone would be my mother or father...hell, I hardly  
>know anyone at all.<br>A delicacy? Huh...you named yours Pinch? Ha, thats funny. Alright, I'll get  
>some from my head scientist then.<br>I-I know...b-but...grrrrrr...I CANT TELL YOU!  
>Why do I have to be me...,<br>Antarctica...

Antarctica,

Scientists that bug you? I have to bug my scientists to get any information out of them!

Hmmm... Just take random samples. Or I could ask Mom for DNA samples of all the personifications (I'm sure the CIA has them somewhere)

Yep. People out here like their seafood. When you come visit I'll have to take you for chowdah! Yep, Pinch. Actually, lobstah comes with rubber bands, I forgot about that.

Can't tell me what?

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	19. Antarctica 7

Maine,  
>You have to bug them? I have to shoot their asses to get them to leave me<br>alone! Thats why I always get new scientists cuz they always er...mysteriously  
>disappear...<br>Alrightio. I shall try and do that...and if I have no such luck I guess you  
>can ask that dufus...<br>Chowdah?...Thats an interesting name. And they come with rubber bands? Oh...I  
>guess I can make a giant rubber ball then...<br>NOTHING!,  
>Antarctica<p>

Antarctica,

Mysteriously disappear... _right_...

Sure. Good name for Mom, he is a dufus. Can't tell me apart from my twin even if I was right in front of me.

The official name is "clam chowder" but I have yet to meet one of my people who actually call it that. I could send you extra rubber bands, but I suggest keeping the rubber bands on the claws.

*jumps a little* Um, okay?

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	20. Massachusetts and New Hampshire 1

Dear Maine-  
>Massachusetts: HI! So... have I ever told you how much you mean to me and how<br>much I love you, my dearst-to-me sister? Because I'm-  
>New Hampshire: GOING TO GET THROWN IN THAT HABOR YOU'RE SO DAMN PROUD OF YOU<br>LITTLE **!  
>Mass: *talks really fast* New Hampshire's mad at me because I kidnapped her<br>while she was sleeping and took her on a boat because I wanted to show her the  
>joys of boating but I forgot she's scared of water and-<br>NH: *throws knife at Mass, but misses by an inch* Damn! So close  
>Mass: SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE! Please I'll be your bestest friend in the whole wide<br>world I'll even do anything you want JUST DON'T LET ME DIEEEEEEE!  
>Signed-<br>Massachusetts(Madison Jones) and New Hampshire (Maddi Jones)

Oh... Hey Mass. No, no ya haven't. But keep saying it and I might think about helping ya. *smirking*

Hey 'Hampshire! How have ya been?

You put 'Hampshire on a BOAT? Are you freakin' nuts?

Okay Maddi, please don't throw more dangerous weaponry.

*Signs* Fine. I'll go get my lobstah boat and bring it out ta get New Hampshire, but you owe me one Massie!

Yours Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	21. Antarctica 8

Maine,  
>They do! I swear it! They DO mysteriously disappear...just not to me...<br>Hes more than a dufus I was just being "polite" I suppose...  
>Clam chowder...huh...aw. I wanted to take them off and send them after my<br>scie-I mean...umm...have...more science freaks...mysteriously disappear...so  
>then it doesnt...seem like I did it...*clears throat and looks away*<br>Say Ive been wondering about this for some time...how old are you?  
>Antarctica<p>

Antarctica,

If you say so... "Polite"? No wonder they disappear :P

I could send you a rubber band ball. The rubber bands that come with lobsters aren't good for shooting at people... But not that I would know that.

I've been around since Mom's colony days, but I've only been on official state all my own for 192 years. How about you?

Yours Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	22. Massachusetts and New Hampshire 2

Dear Maine-  
>Mass: Damn it Maine JUST HELP ME!<br>NH: Not bad actually, because up until yesterday Mass was finally leaving me  
>alone.<br>Mass: I FORGOT SHE HATED WATER! I'm going to die...  
>NH: No. I will continue to use these *holds up throwing knives* UNTIL SOMEBODY<br>GETS ME OFF OF THIS THING!  
>Mass: THANK YOU! Take everything I own! I don't care! She's gonna kill<br>meeeeeeeee!  
>Signed-<br>Madison and Maddi Jones (Massachusetts and New Hampshire)

Massachusetts and New Hampshire,

Fine, fine. Don't get your underwear in a twist.

Yeah, she doesn't know when to mind her own business, does she?

Of course you did.

Can't we just all behave like civilized people, or will I have to bring my shotgun? You know I will, 'Hampshire.

I'll be there in a few hours. Whether you survive or not is up to you.

Yours Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	23. Antarctica 9

Maine,  
>I AM POLITE! I mean...umm...*sigh*<br>Ha, suuuuuuure. Who'd you try to shoot?  
>Wow...192...Eh...*rubs back of neck* I-I wouldnt know I was froze in an<br>iceberg around the time I was personified...  
>I feel stupid for not knowing my historic or whatever age...<br>Antarctica

Antarctica,

Ya are! Sorry, I was just teasing a bit.

I was trying to shoot some of my siblings at a State Conference meeting. Those are almost as chaotic as World Meetings.

I'm not old! You could probably just Google your age if you wanted to.

Yours Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	24. Antarctica 10

Maine,  
>Oh thank god I thought you sa-...nevermind lets just go with Im naturally<br>polite...  
>Ha! Thats great. I should try using rubber bands instead of miniature axes...I<br>still havent repaid Australia...or Japan...or Greece...or America...or  
>Iceland...or Norway...or...everyone...<br>I-I never said you were! *holds hands up in defense and eyes turn abit yellow*  
>J-just dont shoot me...and google?...Oh! Google...*shrugs* I dont think I want<br>to know...Im happy just knowing my appearance age...

Antarctica,

Oh-kay. I'm not even going to ask what you thought I said, because I probably didn't mean it.

Miniature axes? Sounds like fun! And more convenient then miniature shotguns. Well, it seems like you've managed to piss the whole world off.

Oh, you didn't? Sorry. I'm a little touchy about my age. How old do you look?

Shoot you? Why would I want to shoot you? You're my friend, that would be mean!

Yours Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones

P.S.- What does it mean when your eyes turn yellow?


	25. Massachusetts and New Hampshire 3

Dear Maine-  
>Mass: HA! Jokes on you! I'm not wearing any.<br>NH: Thank you for sharing -_- No, she really doesn't  
>Mass: It's not my fault!<br>NH: Frankly, I don't care if you do. I still have my throwing knives.  
>Mass: I'M NOT GOING TO SURVIVE THIS! WHAT IF SHE DOES SOMETHING CRAZY AND<br>ACTUALLY KILLS ME

Mass and NH,

0-o I really didn't need to know that.

I have to agree. I think she convinced this knucklehead polotitian that lives in my state to try and split me in half, the northern half would be "Maine" and the southern half would be "Northern Massachusets"

Of course its not. *extreme sarcasm*

And I'll have a shotgun and my army of lobstahs!

I never said she was going to kill you. I only said that there is a chance she will.

Yours Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	26. Antarctica 11

Maine,  
>...Okay...<br>It is fun! Its funny...somehow I manage to never run out...eh heh...yeah I  
>kinda have...it was so worth it thought to see Turkeys reaction to getting a<br>tiny axe stuck in his head. Ha! Hilarious. I wish I caught it on camera...  
>E-eh...its okay...I look around 13...damn I young...compared to all those old<br>guys...Im exactly 10 years younger appearance wise than the stupid old **!  
>BAHA!<br>Oh...I guess it would be mean to do to a friend...damn Im so glad I aint  
>friends with my scientists!<br>Antarctica

P.S. Yellow?...O-oh it means l-like...fear or s-something...

Antarctica,

Turkeys reaction must have been hilarious! Bring a video camera next time you go!

Tectically you are older then all of them, since you were frozen when you became personified.

But yeah, you do look a little young. Can't personifications control how old they look?

Pfft and I'm glad I'm not friends with my polititians!

Yours Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones

P.S. Fear? I didn't mean to scare you!


	27. Massachusetts and New Hampshire 4

Dear Maine-  
>Mass: Sure you did :D<br>NH: -_- Can I kill her yet? Also, that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard.  
>She needs to accept you're a separate state.<br>Mass: Yay! You agree with me :D  
>NH: Army of lobsters? You actually have an army of lobsters?<p>

Mass and NH,

No, I'm pretty sure I didn't.

I agree. Fortunatly, everyone else thought it was a stupid idea too. But sadly, you can't kill her yet.

I never said I agreed with you! I'm just saying that-for once on your life- something you said actually made sense.

Yes, yes I do.

Yours Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	28. Massachusetts and New Hampshire 5

Dear Maine-  
>Mass: YOU NEEDED TO KNOW SO MUCH!<br>NH: Why not? At this point it's our best option.  
>Mass: That's agreeing with that fact you agreed with me.<br>NH: ...Why?

Mass and NH,

No, I'm pretty sure I didn't need to know that. If you don't stop insisting that I do, I will turn my boat around and leave you stranded with 'Hampshire.

Do you know how mad Mom will be? Massies one of his favorites- I don't see why- plus I want to see the Red Sox game this weekend.

No it isn't. Its reluctantly stating the obvious. Theres a difference.

I don't know why... But its an army of lobstahs! And its wicked cool!

Yours Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	29. Antarctica 12

Maine,  
>It was so funny Im going to have to, I think theres only one person I havent<br>done that to b-but I dont necessarily want to...  
>Yeah I am, cuz Im just that awesome.<br>If they can I havent learned how to do it. *sweatdrop* Although being 13 is  
>fun...<br>*snickers* You know what I noticed? The word politics is made up of two words,  
>'tics' being the blood sucking creatures and 'poli' being many. Ha! Thats<br>awesome.  
>Oh! Before I forget, I managed to kidna-IIIIII mean...get samples from some<br>nations and do a test thingy, none of them were it...  
>Antarctica<br>P. S. E-eh...its quite alright...Ive been getting scared more often now these  
>days and its ** me off to no extent...<p>

Antarctica,

Would that one person be Russia? He scares the crap out of me...

Sure you are...

I haven't learned either... but there has to be a reason that they stop aging at 20 or so... Being 13 can have its advantages.

Many blood-sucking bugs! That perfectly describes them! That made my day.

Its probably because youre older then all of them so none of their DNA matches yours. Sorry...

Yours Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones

PS- I can see that being annoying...


	30. Antarctica 13

Maine,  
>N-no...Russias actually not that bad I dont know why he scares people...maybe<br>its the tallness...  
>I am! So am...<br>Yeah, there has to be...being 13 is freaking awesome except Im not taken  
>seriously at "work". All the science freaks think that I might break something<br>and god it makes me want to kil-...have them mysteriously disappear...  
>*eyes turn a pinkish blue and laughs* I feel accomplished. I told my older<br>brother that and ,at first, he chuckled but then he realized that I was me and  
>then tried to kill me. *laughs* Ah older brothers. Gotta love 'em.<br>Aw man...curse my being older than them...  
>Antarctica<p>

P.S. It is. But whats even more annoying is when I change personalities  
>(almost) completely...I hate when that happens<p>

Antartica,

Really? Huh... I've never actually met him, but all of us States got a little wary of him after the Cold War...

The best part about not being taken seriously is that you can insult people all you want and they won't punish you.

So you do kill them?

Your older brother tried to kill you? Where is that !*& *^ I've got my shotgun ready to go and an army of lobstahs at my command! Mwahaha! No, really, where is he?

Well, now you're the older brother and can harrass them.

Yours Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones

P.S.- So you have a multiple personality disorder?


	31. Massachusetts and New Hampshire 6

Dear Maine-  
>Mass: But... ;;<br>NH: ...!  
>Mass: There IS a Red Sox game this weekend? I thought you said New York was<br>just messing with me! LIAR!  
>NH: Damn it... -_-<br>Mass: I like cheese :3  
>NH: ...A.D.D much, Mass? Also are any of them blue? The Blue Lobster[AN: Aka  
>the best seafood restaurant in Portsmouth.] wants an actual blue lobster.<br>Signed-  
>Madison and Maddi Jones<p>

Mass and NH,

No buts.

Yes, there is. I never said that! Who told you I said that?

Yeah, shes ADDs poster child. I'm not kidding, shes on the front of the pamplet that they give out at hospitals.

Theres probably one or two blue ones, but theyre so rare I can't give you any for keeps. I could introduce you to him of you want. I think his name is Sheldon. I'll have to go there! Because I'm wicked sure that Gilerts Chowdah House is the best place for seafood.

Yours Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	32. New York 1

dear maine-  
>i see massachusetts has decided to bring me up in his previous letter. she<br>seems to be more annoying than usual, do you want me to kill her for you?  
>anyway i just wrote to check how you were doing this year. i need to go yell<br>at the yankees, annoy netherlands and make vermont become one with new york.  
>you know, the usual stuff. enjoy your letters<p>

Kyle Excelsior Jones (New York)

New York,

Yes, she did. Did you really try to convince her there was no Red Sox game? That's low, even for you. She does seem more annoying, so take a number and get in line behind the 20 other siblings that want to kill her as well.

I'm doing well, even with the whole lobster price debacle I've been trying to work out. It's a mess, I have to negotiate prices with the lobstermen and processing plants, go help Canada (if that even is his name, hes wicked forgettable, but then again, so am I) with his riots, and still try to keep an eye on the governor elections. I've been wicked busy. How have you been?

Okay, good luck with tha- wait, what? Why would you want Vermont to become one with you?

Okay, thanks. See ya around.

Yours Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


	33. Antarctica 14

Maine,  
>Ah...hes really nice...except when he came over...<br>True! But I cant do that around England he'll go pirate on me...  
>N-no...not at all...*looks away*<br>*laughs* Thanks for your concern. But hes...in...the North Pole...cuz hes  
>Arctic...thats why we're constantly at war I think...cuz he thinks that we<br>have to be enemies since we're polar opposites. Literally...Anti and Arctic.  
>*snickers* Im the evil one! Oh my god I really am...but hes really<br>unpredictable. Im not even kidding he can be happy one second and then be  
>trying to wring your neck another! Its amusing.<br>YES I CAN! WHOO! *dances around* Wait...*stops and clears throat* Sorry about  
>that...<br>Antarctica

P. S. Eh...basically...

Antarctica,

Cool. Maybe its because you have the same climates kinda.

Huh. Never pegged Iggy as a pirate, but maybe I was too young to remember.

OHHHH That makes sense. You guys have a sibling rivalry! You're the evil one? I don't believe it. You're too nice for that. But Arctic does sound a little... unstable.

*Laughs* Its cool, celebratory dance is always fun.

Yours Truly,

Abigail (Maine) Jones


End file.
